Der Fluch der Liebe (Episode)
Der Fluch der Liebe (original Revenant) ist die dreizehnte Folge der ersten Staffel von Legend of the Seeker. Zusammenfassung Das dritte Kästchen der Ordnung, welches Richard besitzt muss sicher vor Darken Rahl versteckt werden. Ist dafür die Krypta von Tavol'Rang der richtige Ort? Handlung Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr diese Folge noch nicht gesehen habt, lest diesen Artikel lieber nicht! Spoiler zeigen Die zwei Grabräuber Leolin und Idris dringen in eine jahrhundertealte Krypta ein. Das Tor fängt an, sich zu schließen. Idris kann entkommen, doch Leolin wird in der Krypta gefangen. Richard liest in Gryffs Buch die Geschichte des letzten Suchers Kieran und seiner Konfessor Viviane. Beide sollen nach dem letzten Kampf ihrer gemeinsamen Aufgabe, zusammen gestorben sein. Der Zauberer Amfortas soll daraufhin das Schwert der Wahrheit an sich genommen und es versteckt haben. Richard, Zedd und Kahlan wollen das Kästchen der Ordnung in der Krypta von Kieran verstecken. Das Grab des Suchers ist der einzige Ort, welchen Darken Rahl nicht betreten kann. In der Krypta angekommen, bemerken sie, dass Kierans Sarg leer ist. Jetzt verschließt sich die Tür, ohne dass sie es verhindern können. Richard folgt dem plötzlich auftauchenden Geist von Viviane. Als sie die geheimnisvolle Pforte öffnen wollen, hinter der Viviane verschwand, greift sie der besessene Leolin an, den Richard tötet. Dann öffnen sie die Tür und finden Kierans Leichnam. Dieser ist durch einen Zauber gebunden, so dass seine Seele nicht in die Unterwelt fahren kann. Zedd löst den Zauber und Kierans Seele übernimmt den Besitz von Richards Körper. Nachdem sie Kierans Leichnam an seinem ehrwürdigen Platz zur Ruhe gebettet haben, sperrt der besessene Richard Zedd aus diesem Raum der Gruft aus und überwältigt Kahlan. Kieran/Richard erzählt Kahlan während er einen Beschwörungszauber vorbereitet, die wahre Geschichte. Vor der Grufttür ist Amfortas Seele in den Körper Leolins gefahren. Von ihm erfährt auch Zedd die wahre Geschichte von Kieran und Viviane. "Sie konnten ihre Liebe nicht beherrschen und Kieran wurde gewandelt. Der Sucher Kieran konnte seinen Auftrag nicht mehr erledigen, da er nur noch an Viviane dachte. Amfortas musste eingreifen. Viviane musste sterben um den Bann zu lösen. Jedoch wusste keiner bisher, dass die Bindung so stark ist, dass sie über den Tod hinaus bestehen bleibt. Nach Vivianes Tod blieb in Kieran nur noch Hass, der sich durch das Schwert der Wahrheit noch verstärkte. Nach Erfüllung des Auftrags tötete er sinnlos unschuldige Menschen und Amfortas musste erneut eingreifen, ihn enthaupten und seine Seele einsperren." Amfortas Amfortas stellt Zedd nun vor die Wahl, die Krypta zu verlassen und das Haupttor öffnet sich oder bereit sein, seinen Sucher sterben zu sehen. Er weigert sich die Krypta zu verlassen. Amfortas und Zedd gelingt es nur mit vereinten Kräften die Tür zur inneren Gruft zu öffnen, denn Kieran hatte den Schlüssel mit nach innen genommen. Amfortas benutzt dabei die letzte Kraft des verfallenden Körpers. Der von Kieran besessene Richard hat unterdessen mit einer Huldigung Vivianes Seele in Kahlans Körper gerufen und will sich mit ihr in Liebe vereinen. Zedd kommt im letzten Moment dazu, entwaffnet Kieran und bedroht Viviane/Kahlan. Kieran soll diese Welt verlassen und Richard freigeben oder Zedd wird Viviane/Kahlan töten, denn eine Konfessor ist ersetzbar. Kieran entscheidet sich für das Warten in der Unterwelt. Daraufhin verlässt auch Vivianes Seele Kahlans Körper. Nachdem alle drei wieder zu sich gekommen sind, verlassen sie die Krypta und wollen das Kästchen der Ordnung an einem anderen Ort verstecken. Zedd bemerkt einen mächtigen Zauber Darken Rahls und es ist ihm ein Leichtes diesen unschädlich zu machen. Schlussendlich begibt er sich allein auf den Weg, um ein Versteck für das Kästchen zu finden. Er hat großes Vertrauen in die Beiden, dass sie Ihre Liebe beherrschen können. Cast Hauptdarsteller Richard Cypher: Craig Horner Kahlan Amnell: Bridget Regan Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander: Bruce Spence Nebendarsteller Kieran: Matthew Walker Viviane: Mia Pistorius Amfortas: Michael Hurst Grabräuber Leolin: Nathaniel Lees Grabräuber Idris: Matt Gillanders Easteregg *als die beiden Plünderer die Falle auslösen und der Türstein sich selbst zu verschließen beginnt, springt die Tür zwischen den Aufnahmen hin und her, ist also unterschiedlich hoch bis sie sich geschlossen hat. *Zedd und die Plünderer nutzen denselben Öffnungsspruch, trotzdem gibt es unterschiedliche Runen am Tor. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1